Osoro
Captain Osoro was the captain of Spanish galleon, Gloria Al Dios, which was carrying a treasure headed for Spain. In the sea, the ship is attacked by Miguel Estacado and his ship The Darkness. Biography Traveling to Spain On October, 1671, Osoro was sailing in the Atlantic Ocean, two hundred miles East of Hispaniola. He's, is displeased with the fog, which is blocking their view. Realizing that Benedetta Maria Ferro is standing near him, he excuses his language. He quickly reassures her, that she and her cargo she's responsible off, will reach the holy father swift and sure. He also adds, that Huatare will protect her if anything happens. Benedetta tells the captain, that although she appreciates his concern for her welfare and Huatare's protection, she's more than capable to look for herself. Otherwise the holy priests wouldn't have tasked her with this mission. The captain apologises to Benedetta, having meant no offense. He then tells her, that Gloria Al Dios is among the finest ships in the Spanish fleet. Because for this, Morgan and his privateers, wouldn't dare to challenge them and their guns. Huatare then interrupts him, saying that he shouldn't be concern of Morgan, but with Miguel Estacado, master of the Darkness. He sails from Hell itself, his ship crewed by the damned, with a legion of demons to do his bidding. Huatare was once signed on to a Dutch trader, sailing from the Leeward islands and bound for Gibralter. Miguel's ship, The Darkness, attacked them in the open sea. The ship first broke their broadside and then boarded the ship. Everyone is killed aboard the ship, with Huatare only surviving because Miguel believed him to be dead. After being dropped into sea, Huatare clung to a fallen mast while the sharks the corpses of his former crewmates. He also adds, that they always come at night. Attack of The Darkness Captain Osoro silences Huatare, not wanting to scare Bennedetta with his crewmates stories. Benedetta reassures the captain, that no harm was done and she does not get scared so easily. Curious, Benedetta asks Huatare, that if Estacado plies these waters, would it not be wise to shutter our lanterns in order to not attract their attention to them. Huatare explains, that the light is the only ally they have and the night is long. Seconds later, their lookout man, notices a ship coming at them. Seeing this, Osoro tells his men to shoot their cannons at the ship. The Darkness then gets into boarding range of Gloria Al Dios. The pirates quickly board the ship and attacks its crew. Miguel soon gets on board, but his second-in-command, Delgado, informs him that the Spanish are blocking them from reaching the below decks. After hearing this, Miguel unleashes his Darklings onto Spanish fighters. The Darklings quickly rip through the crew and the pirates manage to capture captain Osoro himself, although he's in no mood to surrender. As Miguel confronts the captain, Osoro realises, that the tales were true of him being the Satan himself. Miguel reiterates, that he's not the devil, but the closest you can get to one in this world. He then asks where is the cargo, he has been hearing about. Osoro refuses to tell him and proceeds to shoot him. A Darkling quickly jumps from Miguel's shoulder in front of him, shielding the pirate from bullet with his own body. With the captain being stubborn, Miguel orders his Darlings to kill him. Abilities * Sword Mastery: Osoro was able to kill numerous pirates and Darklings with his cutlass. * Expert Marksman: Osoro was skilled in wielding a flintlock pistol and could shoot it with great precision. Gallery Sails4.jpg|Osoro with Benedetta and Huatare. Sails7.jpg|Osoro ordering his men to shoot at Miguel's ship. Sails14.jpg|Osoro surrounded by Darklings and pirates. Sails15.jpg|Osoro trying to kill Miguel. Category:Comics Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased